Sunflowers for you
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Rochu. One-Shot. Fluffiness and Rainbows  Yao gets a letter to meet him out in the back school yard. He has a feeling who it could be. Simple Love


**A short One shot about Ivan and Yao~ WARNING! This contains so much fluff and Rainbows, it might make you sick!**

**I did not create these characters, (Thank you Hidekaz Himaruya) I only wrote the story~**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Wang Yao. He hadn't gotten any sleep over the past few days, his mind was to preoccupied with his tiresome school and one man who would never left him alone.<p>

Ivan Braginski.

Ivan Braginski was a giant silverish-blond haired Russian with a incredible nak to keep bugging the poor Asian. They only had two classes together in school, but somehow he always ended up in everyone of Yao's, always sitting behind him, always staring at him.

Quite frankly, it made the Chinese man quite anxious and paranoid.

Although they had the same friends and hung out with each other once in awhile. Their so-called group of friends was properly named the "Allies" by one American boy in the group Alfred Jones, a pretend hero with a big ego. We all met each other after a group of jerks named the "Axis" was picking on Alfred's boyfriend, Arthur. Yao's stepbrother Kiku was one of them. All four including Yao, Ivan, Alfred and Francis stepped into help. Right there and then, we all decided to be friends...we'll, it was Neutral.

Today was a bit different, Yao had gotten a letter from someone to met him in the school yard after period one. Period one was his free time, so it must be someone who knew his schedule. Though Yao had a good guess who wrote the letter since there were hearts all around the paper.

"Aiya, he's 10 minutes late aru!" Yao grumbled to himself, checking his watch every 5 seconds. "If he doesn't come soon, I swear I'm leaving!"

"Please don't go, da?"

"Whaa!" Yao jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and a low voice whispered in his ear. He quickly turned around only to come face to face with the Russian man.

"Ivan Braginski! How many times have I told you _**"not" **_to sneak up on me aru!" Yao fumed in anger, he was always doing this.

Ivan giggled softly as he beamed down at the latter. "Sorry da? I just wanted to surprise you~"

"Yah? You did a good job then!" The Asian spat, looking away with his arms crossed. "You are 10 minutes late, there better be a good excuse aru!"

"Ah, Yes~ Well you see..." Ivan blushed slightly, as he fidgeted back and forth shifting his feet to the left and right.

Yao looked up to notice that the taller mans face gained a bit of red and that he held his arms behind his back.

"Hmm? Whats behind your back aru?" The Asian questioned with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Da, that's why I was late." The Russian stated, looking away. "Here!" Ivan quickly pulled out his arms behind his back and shoved a bouquet of sunflowers in the older man's face.

"S-Sunflowers?" Yao stated blushing slightly.

"Da!" Ivan smiled. "Sunflowers are my favorite and every time I see you, or think about you, I think about sunflowers cause you look like one."

With hesitation, the Chinese man grabbed the bouquet and brought them to his nose, then down to his chest.

Ivan stepped closer to Yao and gently caressed the Asians cheek. Yao flinched at the touch and looked up to the taller man, staring into those violet colored eyes.

"You shine so brightly and bloom so tall." Ivan said softly. "Every time I'm around you you give off a warm presence, it makes my stomach feel uneasy, like butterfly's are swimming around in there."

Yao's blushed deepened a good shade of red as he whipped his face away from the touch. "Humph." Was all he could muster to say.

The Russian grinned widely, he knew Yao would not admit his feelings so easily. He was after all, a very stubborn sunflower.

"Huh." Ivan said out loud to himself without even thinking.

Yao took noticed and gazed back at the taller man. "W-Whats wrong?" He asked still blushing, the man kept staring at him like a lost child.

"I like that nickname for you Yao."

"What are you talking about aru?"

"Sunflower...my...little sunflower..." He said in almost a whisper as he had no idea that he was inching closer to Yao's face before his lips just barely touched the others.

Yao's eyes widened, his face instantly went redder as steamed escaped his ears.

"I love you..." Whispered Ivan against the Asians lips.

Yao's throat went dry, it felt like there was a lump stuck in it. Both gazed into each others eyes for a long time. Ivan lost in the Asian's beautiful golden brown orbs, why Yao was stuck staring into Ivan's intense gaze of passion.

The Chinese man quickly shut his eyes, squeezing the sunflowers that lay in his hand tightly, squashing it up against his chest harder. He could hear his heart beating quickly and his palms became sweaty.

"I-I-" Yao tried to sputter out. "My heart is b-beating fast, and my p-palms are sweaty, am I going to die aru?" _"What kind of question is that!"_Yao immediately yelled to himself. He knew he wasn't going to die, but it was the only thing that seemed to escape his tongue at the time.

Ivan looked back at Yao with a bit of shock, before smiling and tucking some of Yao's dark brown ebony hair behind his one ear making Yao again, flinch slightly.

"Nyet...I know this because this is how I feel every time I am around you."

Yao looked back up to Ivan, the blush still plainly visible on his face. Ivan moved his body in closer to Yao's, the Russian moved his face in closer, Ivan was so close they could feel each others heartbeats.

"Yao..." Ivan said huskily but in a surprising twist instead of Ivan kissing Yao first, Yao gently leaned forward and planted a small peck of the bigger mans lips.

"Y-Yao-Yao?" Ivan stuttered.

"S-Shut up aru." Yao stated, adverting his gaze from the other male. "I'm only doing this because I-...I wanted to thank you for the flowers! Don't think I liked it because I didn't and your breath smells like alcohol aru."

Ivan smiled so brightly, it could have blinded someone.

He quickly picked up Yao, making the smaller man dropped the sunflowers. Ivan spun him around holding him tightly against his chest.

"I-Ivan!" Yao yelled as he was spun.

"Yao-Yao likes me da! He really likes me!" Ivan laughed. He stopped spinning, placing Yao on the ground before quickly stealing another kiss, this time deepening it.

"Mhhph!" Yao pushed on Ivan's chest, trying to stop the man but he kept kissing. Somewhere lost with trying to fight it, Yao found himself leaning into the kiss more. He closed his eyes, blushing madly as the kiss continued. Ivan gently licked the bottom of Yao's soft lips, wanting to gain access. Hesitantly he let him slip his tongue in, moaning as he did. Ivan pushed his tongue in deeper, tasting the warm cavern of Yao's mouth as he immediately won dominance over the older boy.

Mentally Yao slapped himself for letting the cursed sound slip but it did feel good. Maybe after fighting Ivan all this time, somewhere in the middle, Yao began to gain feelings for the Russian. Maybe he was just to stubborn to admit it.

To admit that he liked the attention Ivan always showed him, or how he was always nice to him, or the many small things Ivan would do for him.

Between all that, he thinks love did start to grow.

Yao broke this kiss, panting for air as did the Russian. Ivan leaned his head against Yao's forehead, smiling softly. Closing his eyes.

"I love you too..." Yao mumbled softly. Jeez was he glad that no one was around to see this.

Ivan's eyes shoot open wide as he heard the small whispered words of confession, he thought maybe he was dreaming.

"What was that Yao?" He had to make sure.

"Aiya! Don't make me say it twice aru!" Yao yelled, punching his chest slightly. "I-I said...I love you too, ok?"

Ivan grinned.

"Da!" He said happily. "This is very ok!" He hugged him tightly, almost crushing to poor smaller man.

"So I guess this means we'll be going out then, right?"

"Hmmph, who knows." Yao scoffed. A playful little grin appeared on his face.

"Hmm~ So mean da~" He quickly picked up Yao carrying him bridle style.

"Ivan!"

"I say we celebrate our new relationship at my house da! More preferably in my bedroom~" He winked.

"Aiya! Do not want aru!" Yao yelled struggling to get free.

But Ivan paid no mind, already starting to walk.

"Wait Ivan, my sunflowers aru!" He said up to the man, anything to let him go back.

"I'll get you more later, now that were dating, there will be plenty more where that came from~"

* * *

><p><strong>Did the fluffiness make you explode like it did me? xDD Lol. This was for an Art trade with my one friend. She wanted somthing sweet and romantic, thus, this was born! Comment, Review, Tell me what you think?<strong>


End file.
